


Mask

by poetneversleeps



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Shot, Romance, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetneversleeps/pseuds/poetneversleeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were good at hiding their feelings. <br/>"Clara, I'm not your boyfriend." <br/>"I never thought you were."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, here’s another whouffaldi one shot.   
> Set during season 8, Deep Breath.

_“Clara, I’m not your boyfriend.”_

_“I never thought you were.”_

_But she did. Didn’t she? They did. They never said it; both of them had been afraid of losing control, afraid of losing each other. Couldn’t he have just pretended? At least for a while longer. His face didn’t matter, not to her. He was still her doctor. But was she still his impossible girl? She should have told him she loved him, but would it of made a difference? He wouldn’t have accepted it. He never could. She wondered sometimes if what Mr Clever said was real. It hurt her to think he would only admit anything because of a Cyber Planner. What if she said it now? She wanted to, desperately. The words were ready to fall from her lips. She was biting at them; a silent plea to prevent her from doing anything she would regret. Would she regret it? She didn’t think she would. She could feel herself quiver under his intense gaze. Oh, he was good at this, wasn’t he? Pretending. He was just as afraid as she was. Her cheeks grew flush as her eyes grew damp as she fought to keep herself from making what he would call a ‘human error’. She couldn’t mask her dejection; it was written all over her face. She felt like a deer caught in the headlights. She found she couldn’t reply when he asked for her opinion of his new outfit. It was painful. She realised that she had lost what she had never had; not even one of his hearts belonged to her. Quickly, she twirled around and changed the subject._

_“Who put that advert in the paper?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, would appreciate reviews.   
> Any constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
